A Terra das Sombras POV Jesse
by Julia Ellert
Summary: Afinal de contas, eles não podem me ver. E não podem me ver porque estou morto. E estou morto porque... Bem, isso já é outra história. Betado por cklovewinter
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Olhei para a janela do quarto que me pertencia há algum tempo. Muito tempo. Nada havia realmente mudado naquela casa. Contudo, o mundo existente fora dessa casa havia mudado, e muito.

Coisas que eu jamais imaginaria existiam mundo afora. É claro, sentia falta da minha família de vez em quando, mas já me acostumara.

Os dias passavam como sempre. Sem grandes novidades naquela casa. Até aquele dia fatídico.

Entraram na casa. Tiraram medidas, limparam a grossa camada de poeira que havia no chão. Começaram a reformar a casa. Enquanto isso, eu assistia, em silêncio.

Sim, estavam mudando o lugar em que vivi por muitos anos e eu estava apenas assistindo. Você pode estranhar, mas não tinham muito que fazer. Afinal de contas, eles não podem me ver. E não podem me ver porque estou morto. E estou morto porque... Bem, isso já é outra história.

O fato é que parecia que uma família iria se mudar para aquele lugar. Aquele lugar onde eu morava, onde costumava ser uma pensão. Chefiando a reforma, estava um homem sorridente. Próximos a eles estavam três garotos, que supus serem seus filhos. Um deles devia ser um pouco mais novo do que eu e parecia não haver dormido há tempos. O segundo era um pouco mais jovem, mas também mais forte, com a expressão de quem adoraria socar alguma coisa. O terceiro era o mais novo dos três. Era o único ruivo e usava óculos. Parecia incrivelmente frágil.

Entreouvi a conversa deles. Pode ser falta de educação, mas não é como se eles fossem se importar, de qualquer maneira. Falavam de uma garota e uma mulher que iriam se mudar com eles. Parecia que tanto o homem quanto a mulher estavam no segundo casamento. Ri, ao pensar que, na minha época (isso quer dizer 150 anos atrás) isso não seria aceitável.

Deixei-os conversando e me desmaterializei para o mundo dos espíritos, que nada mais é do que... Nada. Pelo menos, nada de interessante.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

A casa estava agitada. Parecia que era o dia em que a garota iria se mudar. A mãe viera antes, mas parece que não tinha vagas na escola onde os três irmãos estudavam e onde a menina (sabe-se lá quantos anos ela tinha) iria estudar.

Entrei no quarto que já foi meu e quase não o reconheci, com a mudança de mobília. Havia uma penteadeira com tampo de vidro. Um telefone. Rosa. Uma cama com armação de quatro colunas e dossel de rendas. Rosa. Tudo rosa. Tudo rendado. Tudo... feminino. Paralisei. Paralisei por dois motivos.

O primeiro: era tudo rosa.

O segundo: fazia tempo que não entrava no meu quarto. Desde que começaram a reforma. Não sabia qual quarto seria o da garota. Não esperava que fosse o meu. Não podia dividir um quarto com uma moça. Era... errado. Independente se ela podia me enxergar. Eu podia enxergá-la e isso era... errado. Não posso dividir um _quarto_ com uma _dama_. Não fui criado assim. Seria incorreto ficar no mesmo quarto que ela, decidi. Esperaria ela chegar, faria a recepção (não que ela vá perceber a diferença, mas "que seja") [_Nota pessoal de Jesse: "que seja", acreditem ou não, é uma expressão que as pessoas usam hoje em dia que basicamente significa: "não ligo". Concordo. As pessoas de hoje são estranhas._] Eu ficaria em outro lugar da casa. Por algum motivo, não podia sair da pensão O'Nell. Sentei-me no assento da janela, enquanto pensava sobre isso.

Eles saíram para buscá-la no aeroporto. Aviões são outra coisa que não existiam quando eu era vivo. Eram impressionantes. Eu ainda tentava imaginar como algo tão pesado poderia voar como um pássaro. Existem outras invenções que me impressionaram muito, tal como o telefone, que surgiu pouco depois da minha morte, em 1876. E mesmo estes evoluíram até serem capazes de poderem ser levados no bolso. Aliás, tudo parecia evoluir até caber no bolso. Menos os aviões. E os carros. E... Enfim, aparelhos eletrônicos tendem a diminuir.

Ainda estava sentado quando eles chegaram. Assim que vi a garota, cheguei à conclusão de que não poderia _mesmo_ dividir o quarto com ela. Era quase adulta. Devia ter seus 16 anos. Estava vestida estranhamente, até para uma mulher do século XXI. Usava uma jaqueta de couro, parecia com a de tantos motoqueiros que já vi. [_Queria poder dirigir aquelas motos._] Por baixo da jaqueta grande, havia uma blusa de seda preta. Ela usava uma calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos e botas.

Enquanto ela olhava abobada pelo quarto, primeiro com espanto e depois com emoção, percebi que, por baixo daquela roupa, ela era magra e incrivelmente bonita. Pequena, com cabelo castanho caindo sobre os ombros, pele clara e olhos verdes, muito vivos.

Ela olhou para mim. Não, impossível. Ela olhou através de mim. Pareceu meio transtornada e olhou para seu padrasto. Depois olhou para sua mãe, que suspirou e disse:

- Ah, Suze, outra vez?!...

Não entendi o que ela quis dizer com aquilo. De qualquer maneira, ela virou as costas, o cabelo balançando levemente:

- Deixa pra lá, mão. Está tudo bem. O quarto é maravilhoso. Obrigada mesmo.

A mãe não pareceu acreditar muito nela.

- Que bom que você gostou – disse ela. Ela soava preocupada com alguma coisa – Eu estava meio preocupada – Bingo! – Isto é, sabendo como você não gosta... Bem, de lugares antigos.

Qual seria o problema dela com lugares antigos? De repente, me vi interessado pela primeira pessoa em muitos anos. A garota era um mistério e eu queria desvendá-la.

- Na boa, mamãe. – respondeu a garota - Muito bom. Adorei.

"Na boa" não, "Creio que vocês se esforçaram muito para eu me sentir em casa e agradeço por isso" ou "Apreciei muito, querida mãe" seria o apropriado. Muita coisa parecia ter evoluído, porém a linguagem parecia regredir a ponto das pessoas terem que falar apenas o mínimo necessário. Como esperavam se comunicar daqui a 50 anos? Por gestos, tal como os homens que viviam em cavernas?

Vi o padrasto dela andando pelo quarto, acendendo e apagando as luzes com palmas [_Sério, luzes que acendem com palmas. As pessoas não têm mais o que inventar_] e outras coisas. A garota parecia relutante em olhar na minha direção. Eu não entendia isso.

Aos poucos, todos foram saindo, deixando só a garota, a mãe e... eu. Não que fizesse muita diferença.

- Está tudo bem mesmo, Suze? – sua mãe quis saber- Eu sei que é uma mudança muito grande. Sei que é pedir muito de você...

-Está tudo bem, mãe – respondeu a garota enquanto tirava a jaqueta de couro. - Mesmo.

Não pude deixar de reparar que a blusa de seda era, na verdade, bastante justa. Sacudi a cabeça mentalmente para retirar da minha cabeça esses pensamentos impuros sobre a garota.

-Estou querendo dizer que pedir que você se separasse da vovó, da Gina, de Nova York... - a mãe continuou - Foi egoísmo meu, eu sei. Sei que as coisas não têm sido... como dizer, fáceis para você. Especialmente desde que papai morreu. – então o pai dela morrera? Olhei para ela penalizado, depois percebi que ela não devia ser o tipo de garota que gosta que os outros sintam pena dela.

Depois de mais um pouco de conversa, a mãe saiu, dizendo que iria ajudar seu marido com o jantar. Com isso, a garota apenas respondeu:

- Isso aí, mãe. Faça isso. Vou só me ajeitar um pouco aqui e daqui a pouco desço.

No momento em que a mulher ia passar pela porta, voltou-se e disse, com os olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas:

- Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Suzinha, - Suzinha? Seu nome então era Susan? - É a única coisa que eu sempre quis. Você acha que vai ser feliz aqui?

Elas se abraçaram. Dava para ver que elas se amavam muito.

- Claro, mãe. – respondeu a garota de apelido Suzinha - É claro que vou ser feliz aqui. Já estou me sentindo em casa.

- É mesmo? - fez a mãe, fungando. - Jura?

- Juro.

Ela saiu e fechou a porta. Quando não dava mais para ouvir seus passos na escada, a menina se virou para mim.

- OK, quem diabos é você?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Ao ouvir aquilo, me virei, para ver com quem ela estava falando. Ela, obviamente, não podia me ver.

Percebi, então, que não havia mais ninguém no quarto. Então ela _podia_ me ver.

- Nombre de Dios. – sussurrei. Não era possível. Simplesmente não era.

- Não adianta invocar seus espíritos superiores – Ela disse-me, arrastando a cadeira com bordados cor-de-rosa para a penteadeira e sentando-se nela, de frente para o encosto. A verdade é que ela era bem estranha

- Se ainda não notou, - ela continuou - Ele não está prestando muita atenção em você. Caso contrário, não o teria deixa­do por aqui apodrecendo todos estes anos... - e então ela encarou as minhas roupas, típicas de 1850. - Quantos anos mesmo?... Uns cento e cinqüenta anos? – Ela adivinhou - Já passou mesmo este tempo todo desde que você bateu as botas?

Estava perplexo. Ela falava comigo com naturalidade. Como se eu não estivesse, você sabe... morto. Encarei-a, indelicadamente. Isso teria sido considerado vulgar na minha época, mas ela não se incomodou. Finalmente, percebendo como minha voz parecia rouca pelo falto de uso, perguntei:

- Que quer dizer... bateu as botas? – Que expressão estranha. Por que alguém bateria as botas?

Ela revirou os olhos, impaciente com a minha falta de atualização.

- Esticou as canelas. Dobrou o Cabo da Boa Esperança. Foi desta para melhor.

Continuei sem entender. O que tudo aquilo significava afinal? Percebendo isso, ela concluiu:

- Morreu.

- Ah, morri. – não que eu tivesse tido muita escolha, mas...

Balancei a cabeça e, de repente, me vi dizendo o que estava pensando, minutos antes.

- Não estou entendendo – disse espantado - Não entendo como você consegue me ver. Durante todos esses anos, ninguém nunca... – fora isso, ela falava comigo como se fosse, eu não sei... natural.

- Claro – Ela me cortou bruscamente, como se já tivesse ouvido isso antes. - Olha só, os tempos mudaram um bocado, sabia? Então, qual é a sua?

Outra expressão estranha. Ela encarou a minha camisa por algum tempo. Como continuava confuso, apenas perguntei:

- A minha?

Percebi que ela continuava encarando a minha camisa. Talvez ela apenas não quisesse me olhar nos olhos. Ela apenas disse um "É" fraco. Não entendi. Apoiei o pé em uma das almofadas do assento. Posso estar morto, mas ainda tendo a querer me sentir confortável.

- Sim, a sua - disse então. - Qual o seu problema? Por que ainda está aqui?

Olhei interessado para ela. Primeiro porque ela podia me ver, depois porque ela parecia falar alguma coisa importante. Ainda que eu não tenha entendido nada.

- Por que você ainda não foi para o outro lado?

Balancei a cabeça. Sobre o que aquela garota estava falando?

- Não sei o que você está querendo dizer.

- Como assim não sabe o que eu estou querendo dizer? – ela rebateu, afastando uma mecha de cabelos sedosos dos olhos. Espera. Eu disse sedosos? O calor, que não afeta meu corpo, deve estar afetando minha mente. - Você está morto. Não tem mais que ficar aqui. Deveria estar em algum outro lugar fazendo alguma coisa que as pessoas devem fazer depois que morrem. Cantando entre os anjinhos, ardendo no inferno, reencarnando, subindo para algum outro plano da consciência, ou o que seja. Você não devia... estar simplesmente andando por aí.

Olhei-a, pensativo, com o cotovelo apoiado no joelho. Essa garota achava que sabia o que era melhor para mim? Ela estava fazendo troça comigo, não é possível. Resolvi desafiá-la.

- E se por acaso eu gostar exatamente de andar por aí? - quis saber.

- Olhe aqui – ela parecia bem irritada, agora. Ela se levantou da cadeira e deu um passo na minha direção. - Você pode ficar andando por aí o quanto quiser, amigo. Vai fundo. Não estou dando a mínima. Mas aqui, não.

Ela me chamou de amigo? Ela mal me conhece. Que costumes estranhos ela tem.

- Jesse – eu disse, sem me mexer. Por algum motivo, eu queria que ela soubesse o meu nome.

- O quê? – Ela pareceu estranhar o fato de eu me apresentar.

- Você me chamou de amigo. Achei que gostaria de ficar sabendo que eu tenho um nome. Eu me chamo Jesse. – Agora eu queria saber o nome dela.

Em vez de se apresentar, ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Certo. – ela disse - Faz sentido. Muito bem então, Jesse. Você não pode ficar aqui. – por que ela não se apresentava? Talvez não quisesse ter familiaridade comigo, um _fantasma_.

- E você? – sorri para ela. Talvez simpatia resolvesse.

Ela me encarou, como se eu fosse perigoso. Não como se tivesse medo, apenas consciência de que eu fosse. Não entendia de onde ela tirara essa conclusão, apenas continuei sorrindo.

- E eu o quê? – ela retrucou. Parecia que estava realmente irritada. Não pude resistir, passei minha vida inteira fazendo troça com minhas irmãs mais novas. Era quase como estar vivo novamente, mesmo estando... Morto.

- Como se chama? – perguntei gentilmente.

Ela me encarou como se eu estivesse pedindo-lhe para imitar um macaco e dar piruetas. Ela começou a dizer qualquer coisa, mas eu não estava prestando atenção. Estava apenas olhando para ela, reparando como era bonita. Como se não fosse o cavalheiro que fui criado para ser. Talvez fosse por que era a primeira pessoa que falava comigo em um século e meio ou talvez porque ela era realmente bela, se você ignorasse o mau-humor que, convenhamos, eu ajudei a causar.

Eu a interrompi. Se minha mãe me visse agora, teria um colapso. Primeiro eu fiquei encarando uma dama (mesmo que usando calças) para logo em seguida interromper alguém que estava falando.

- Aquela mulher, sua mãe, chamou-a de Suzinha – eu disse. Minha curiosidade sobre ela era imensa. - É apelido de Susan?

- Suzannah – ela me corrigiu. - Como naquela canção, "Não chore por mim".

Sorri.

- Eu conheço.

- Isso aí. Provavelmente estava entre as 40 mais tocadas no ano em que você nasceu, certo?

Eu continuei sorrindo para ela. Era como se estivesse enfeitiçado. Ela falava com fantasmas, por que não podia ser feiticeira também?

-Quer dizer então que este agora é o seu quarto, Su­zannah? – resolvi continuar provocando. Desse modo, tiraria os pensamentos impuros da minha mente.

- Isso mesmo – Suzannah respondeu - Isso aí, este agora é o meu quarto. De modo que você vai ter que se mandar. – Quantos modos essa garota tinha. Mas isso apenas me deixava mais curioso sobre ela. Ela era tão... diferente das garotas que conheci.

- Eu vou ter que me mandar? - perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Esta aqui é a minha casa há um século e meio. Por que eu teria de sair? – Tudo bem que esses eram meus planos desde início, mas eu não a deixaria saber. A cara de raiva dela aumentando era hilária.

- Porque sim. Este quarto é meu. Não vou dividi-lo com um caubói morto.

A diversão sumira imediatamente. Senti-me extremamente ofendido com aquilo. Senti a raiva subindo. Levantei-me, batendo o pé com força no chão. O fato que ela era extremamente pequena passou quase despercebido por conta da onda de fúria que tomava conta de mim.

- Não sou nenhum caubói – informei. - ¿Cómo puedes sugerir algo tan absurdo? – pela cara que ela fez, deduzi que não falava espanhol. Minha raiva era tanta que o espelho pendurado sobre a penteadeira começou a sacudir violentamente. Essa é uma das vantagens de estar morto. Mexer objetos com a mente.

- Uaaau! - fez ela, esticando os braços para cima, com as palmas das mãos voltadas para fora. - Menos! Calma aí, rapaz!

- Todos na minha família – continuei dizendo, ignorando Suzannah, apontando o dedo para o rosto dela - trabalharam feito escravos para conseguirem alguma coisa neste país, mas nunca, nun­ca houve nela nenhum vaqueiro...

- Ei! – ela me interrompeu e fez uma coisa que realmente me surpreendeu. Ela encostou-se em mim. Certo, ela torceu minha mão, mas de qualquer forma. Acho que eu devia ter esperado que, se ela podia me ver, era óbvio que podia me tocar. Mas não. Não esperei por isso. Além do mais, sua pele macia e quente me chocou. Não por muito tempo, pois ela me puxou para perto e sussurrou raivosa: - Pare com o espelho agorinha. E tira esse dedo do meu nariz. Se fizer de novo, será um dedo quebrado.

A raiva que senti por Suzannah sumiu. Ela empurrou minha mão para o lado e olhou para o espelho, que parara de balançar. Olhei para o meu dedo, meio surpreso com o fato dela poder me tocar, meio surpreso pelo que o toque dela causou em mim. Eu queria segurar sua mão novamente, apenas para sentir seu toque aveludado, mas isso seria incorreto. Eu não podia agir assim com uma dama. Independente dela usar calças. E ter ameaçado quebrar meu dedo. Percebi que ela recomeçara a falar, agora bem mais séria do que com raiva.

- Agora ouça bem, Jesse. Este quarto é meu, entendido? Você não pode ficar aqui. Ou você me deixa ajudá-lo a ir para onde deve estar ou vai ter de achar outra casa para as­sombrar. Sinto muito, mas é assim.

Tirei meus olhos do meu dedo e olhei na direção dela. Ainda tinha muitas dúvidas e resolvi externar uma delas.

- Mas quem é você? - perguntei, suavemente. Sem conseguir explicar o porquê, eu queria que ela não me visse como um mau elemento - Que tipo de... – eu cri que uma moça como ela não gostaria de ser chamada de "dama" então apenas completei - garota é você?

Ela pareceu ofendida com a pergunta e fiquei pensando em como podia tê-la ofendido. De repente surgiu uma hipótese maluca. Será que ela pensava que eu hesitara em chamá-la de garota porque não a achava feminina? Creio que não. Ela não seria tão absurda. Ou seria? !Dios, yo espero que no!

- Pois vou dizer-lhe que tipo de garota eu não sou – ela disse, bastante brava. - O que eu não sou é o tipo de garota disposta a compartilhar o quarto com um membro do sexo oposto. Deu para entender? – pelo visto, ela também tinha alguns valores compartilhados comigo. Não éramos tão opostos assim, afinal. Espera. Por que eu estou pensando nisso? - De modo que ou você se arranca ou eu vou botá-lo daqui para fora. Você decide. Vou lhe dar algum tempo para pensar. Mas quando voltar aqui, Jesse, não mais quero vê-lo.

Ela deu as costas e saiu do quarto, batendo os pés.

Há alguns minutos, eu teria aceitado facilmente e iria embora. Ela tinha sido bastante clara em relação a dividir o quarto comigo. E eu concordava. Ou concordava antes de vê-la. Eu não podia ir embora. Não só pelo motivo que não pude durante esses 150 anos (que eu sinceramente desconheço), mas também porque parecia que havia um magnetismo me prendendo ali. Prendendo-me à Suzannah.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Eu passei um bom tempo pensando. Pensando sobre Suzannah. Eu sabia que não conseguiria ir embora, mas deixar-lhe-ia pensar que fui. Eu lhe daria toda privacidade que ela precisasse. Pensei sobre quando a vi entrando no quarto pela primeira vez. Uma figura vestida de preto, perdida no meio de tanto rosa. Pensei em como me diverti ao provocá-la, só para ver sua reação. Pensei em quando ela me falou seu nome e a relacionou a uma música. Música que eu conhecia. Nome que soou como o sino mais dourado mais bonito, mais harmonioso aos meus ouvidos. Pensei em quando ela me tocou. No choque (e na dor) que foi substituído por luxúria. Quando ela me puxou para perto e pude ver cada detalhe de seu belo rosto e sentir seu perfume. Seu hálito fresco chegando às minhas narinas.

Ouvi passos cansados subirem as escadas. Olhando para o relógio do quarto (rosa, para combinar com o resto), vi que já eram mais de 11h. Dios mio. Fiquei horas, _horas_ pensando em Susannah. Desmaterializei-me bem na hora em que Suzannah abriu a porta. Eu a vi abrindo a janela bruscamente, aparentemente feliz por eu não estar ali. Ela pegou uma bolsinha e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Ouvi o chuveiro sendo ligado. Pouco depois, ela saiu do banheiro, com roupas um tanto quanto... Vamos dizer que não havia muito pano ali. Desviei meu olhar educadamente, até ela entrar debaixo dos lençóis. Ela bateu palmas e a luz apagou. Não sei qual feitiço tomou conta de mim, mas eu me vi cantando a música. Aquela que ela usou para dizer seu nome. "Ó, Suzannah, não chores por mim, pois eu vim lá do Alabama tocando o meu bandolim". Cantei até ela dormir. (n/A. alguém já ouviu a música? Eu já! Rs ./Main#?cmm=1043373&tid=5236169775035127121)

}—

Ela acordou cedo no dia seguinte, pronta para visitar a escola nova. Podia dizer, só de olhar para ela, que ela não estava muito animada.

No domingo, pouco antes de acordar, ela tremia de frio. Não arrisquei me aproximar e fechar a janela. Ela acordaria e me veria ali. Ela havia sido clara ao expressar sua falta de vontade de me ver em seu quarto. Não queria que ela ficasse com frio. Fui embora. Na verdade, apenas sai da dimensão em que os vivos viviam.

Não resisti em vir ver como ela estava. Ela passou o dia todo fora, (na praia, provavelmente, pois estava mais bronzeada e parecia feliz), ela voltara apenas para dormir.

De madrugada, ela estava com frio novamente. É claro que estava com frio! Deixava a janela do quarto escancarada! De qualquer forma, me aproximei da janela, tomando cuidado para não chegar perto de Suzannah. Fechei-a com um clique.

Ela dormia tranquilamente. Ela respirava lentamente e seu corpo acompanhava o ritmo da respiração. Ela pouco se mexia. Aproximei-me mais dela. Eu nunca havia me aproximado tanto de uma garota que não fosse da minha família. Era uma sensação estranha, puxando-me para mais perto dela. A cautela mantinha-me longe.

Eu devia estar parecendo um maníaco, aproximando-me de uma dama adormecida para observar suas feições mais de perto. Sacudi minha cabeça, para livrar-me de tais pensamentos. Afastei-me da cama de Suzannah, com nojo de mim mesmo. Optei por sentar no banco à janela. Bem longe da cama. Passei a noite toda ali, observando-a dormir. Ora ela resmungava, ora apenas se deitava para o outro lado. Não queria perder nada. Ela era, de alguma forma, fascinante. Creio pelo fato de ser a única pessoa que me enxergou nos últimos 150 anos. Ou talvez por algo mais... Tentei não pensar nisso. Para começo de conversa, nem fazia sentido. Despues, pensé que la primera hipótesis era más lógico.

Quando o dia começou a clarear, desmaterializei-me.

}—

Eu estava apenas descansando no talvez-não-tão-famoso mundo dos mortos. Percebi uma agitação anormal. Se bem que tudo por aqui era anormal. Enfim...

Avistei o motivo de tanta algazarra. Uma garota, com longas madeixas loiras havia chagado a menos de dois meses. Acredito que se chamava Heather. Ela estava furiosa quando chegou. E agora... Parecia que estava mais furiosa ainda.

Eu soube, quando a garota chegou, que ela morrera por suicídio. Não entendi por que tinha feito aquilo, mas depois fiquei sabendo que foi porque seu namorado terminara com ela. Ainda acho que o motivo não foi dos melhores, mas hey! Quem sou eu para julgar? Além disso, eu disse. Garotas desse século são estranhas. Muy raras.

Na época, apenas pensei "vamos dar um tempo para ela. Daqui a pouco ela se acostuma. Ela vai se acalmar". Pelo visto, eu me enganara. A garota, Heather, parecia mais furiosa do que nunca. Ela começou a berrar.

- Eu não acredito!!! – ela puxava o cabelo com a mão. – Eu mal saí de lá! Eu _mal _saí de lá! E eles já me substituíram por aquela vaca! Ela nem ao menos é _bonita_! Primeiro o meu armário! Agora _meu_ namorado! O que mais aquela vadia quer de mim? Minha família? Minha melhor amiga? Como se isso não bastasse, aquela demente ainda consegue me _ver_! Dá pra ser mais aberração?

Eu congelei. Alguém que a conseguia ver? Meus pensamentos voaram para Suzannah. Em um segundo, já estava ao lado da garota que berrava. Agarrei o punho dela e a obriguei a olhar em minha direção.

- O que é, seu mongol? – ela puxou seu braço de volta.

- O que foi que você disse? Sobre a garota que pode te enxergar?

- Isso mesmo. Apareceu uma garota por essas bandas que pode ver gente morta. – ela jogou seu cabelo para o lado – E daí? Ela não está _te_ incomodando, está _me_ incomodando!

- De onde essa garota é? – perguntei rápido.

- Por que o interesse? Que seja (eu não disse? Eles falam isso), ela é da minha escola, a Academia da Missão. Entrou hoje.

Meu coração, se ainda batesse, teria parado agora. Suzannah. Ela estava furiosa. E furiosa com Suzannah.

- Como eu disse, ela está no meu caminho. – Ela parecia feliz por estar recebendo atenção. - Mas eu tô trabalhando nisso.

- Como assim? O que você pretende fazer com ela? – minha voz quase não saia. Eu estava em pânico.

- Já disse. Tirar ela do caminho. Eu quase consegui, mas ela percebeu antes, e ela se salvou e salvou _meu_ namorado Bryce também, que agora tá interessado nela. Lógico, meu objetivo era matá-lo, mas ela se meteu no caminho...

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela se desmaterilizara.

Resolvi fazer o mesmo. Voltar para Suzannah. Protegê-la. Ela estava em perigo. Eu só não poderia deixá-la perceber que eu estava por perto. Ela definitivamente não era do tipo que gostaria de se protegida. Principalmente por um desconhecido. Um desconhecido morto. Um desconhecido morto que morava no quarto dela. Enfim...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Esperei que chegasse ao quarto. Eu não estava de corpo e alma no quarto. Só de alma. Supus, então, que nem mesmo Suzannah poderia me ver. Suzannah. Pensar em seu nome causava uma reação estranha.

À noite, ela recebeu um telefonema. Um telefonema de um garoto. Um garoto da escola. Um garoto chamado Bryce. Esse nome estalou na minha memória. BRYCE! O namorado da garota, Heather. Pelo que ouvi, Heather estava certa, Bryce realmente parecia interessado em Suzannah. Senti meu peito esquentar e não consegui encontrar o motivo.

Quando voltei para o quarto, mais tarde, me surpreendi em vê-la se vestindo, parecendo que ia sair. Era mais de meia-noite.

Recostei-me em uma das pilastras da cama dela. Encarei seu reflexo no espelho e deixei-a me ver.

- Minha nossa! – ela exclamou. Quando se virou para me ver, parecia brava - Por que ainda está por aqui? Achei que tinha dito para você se mandar.

Examinei a roupa dela. Estava com um casaco grande de capuz, com o mesmo sobre sua cabeça, escondendo parte de seu rosto, por cima de calças pretas e um cinto com... _ferramentas?_ Onde ela pensava que estava indo?

Não parecia estar vestida para um encontro. Bom. Parecia, porém, vestida para entrar escondida em algum lugar. Nada bom. Preocupei-me com seu bem-estar, mas fiz o que pude para não demonstrar.

- Não acha que já é um pouco tarde para sair, Suzannah?

- Hmm – ela disse, tirando o capuz. - Olha só, sem querer ofender, Jesse, mas isto aqui é o meu quarto. Que tal você tentar se mandar? E que tal deixar que eu cuide da minha vida?

Não me mexi. Percebi que, quando ela disse meu nome, parecia que meu coração morto recomeçara a bater, e rápido. Continuei preocupado com ela. Aquela Heather era perigosa, e parecia que Suzannah ia atrás dela, não sei o porquê.

- Sua mãe não vai gostar de saber que você está saindo tão tarde da noite. – disse, ignorando a pergunta dela sobre eu ir embora.

- Minha mãe? – ela me encarou como se eu fosse louco. Talvez fosse. - Que é que você sabe da minha mãe?

- Gosto muito da sua mãe - disse calmamente. Não estava mentindo, achava aquilo mesmo - É uma boa mulher. Você tem muita sorte de ter uma mãe que a ame tanto. Acho que ela ficaria muito preocupada em ver que você está se expondo ao perigo.

- Tudo bem. Segura esta agora, Jesse. Há muito tempo eu saio de noite e minha mãe nunca disse uma palavra so­bre isto. Ela sabe perfeitamente que eu sei cuidar de mim.

Ela parecia segura ao dizer aquilo, mas eu não me deixei enganar

- Sabe mesmo? - perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Acho que não sabe não, hermosa. Não neste caso.

OK. Eu disse. Eu realmente havia chamado-a de hermosa. Alguém, por favor, me mate. Certo, ninguém pode me matar, porque eu _já _estou morto.

- OK. Para começo de conversa: não fale comigo em es­panhol. Número dois: você nem sabe onde eu estou indo, de modo que sugiro que largue do meu pé. – ela começou a se irritar.

- Mas eu sei perfeitamente onde você está indo, Suzannah. – e sabia mesmo. - Você está indo para o colégio para tentar falar com aquela garota que está tentando matar o rapaz, aque­le de que você parece estar... – relutei para dizer isso, mas consegui - gostando. Mas estou lhe avisando, hermosa, - eu disse de novo - você não agüenta com ela sozinha. Se tiver mesmo de ir, devia levar o padre com você.

Ela me encarou, petrificada. Parecia dividida entre o susto e a raiva.

- O quê? Como pode estar sabendo de tudo isso? Por acaso você está... me perseguindo?

Ooopa. Não estava, não realmente. Sempre soube que o diretor da escola onde ela estudava era um mediador. E sabia da história porque ouvi da boca da própria garota. E sabia do interesse dela pelo rapaz pelo telefonema. Ela não tem como saber disso, de modo que pareço um obcecado para e por ela.

- Não sei o que significa esta palavra, perseguindo. Só sei que você está se expondo ao perigo. – respondi, simplesmente.

- Você anda me seguindo – ela insistiu, apontando um dedo acusador para mim. - Vai dizer que não anda? Tenha dó, Jesse, eu já tenho um irmão mais velho, não preciso de outro não. Não preciso que ande por aí me espionando...

- Oh, claro – interrompi ela, com sarcasmo. - Esse irmão cuida muito bem de você. Quase tão bem quanto cuida do próprio sono.

- Espera aí! – ela exclamou. - Ele trabalha de noite, está sabendo? Está economizando para comprar um Camaro!

Fiz um gesto um tanto quanto grosseiro indicando que não ligava para o que quer que o irmão dela estivesse fazendo. Não me incomodei em ser respeitoso. Ela provavelmente não havia entendido mesmo.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum – respondi simplesmente. Não queria que ela se ferisse. Estava começando a ficar impaciente com ela.

- Ah, é mesmo? – ela desafiou, rodando no calcanhar e saindo porta afora. - Tente me segurar, bafo de cadáver.

A mão de Suzannah já estava na maçaneta quando a tranca da porta se fechou. Minha culpa, eu sei. Não me culpe, eu tinha que impedi-la de sair atrás daquela garota.

Ela continuou girando a maçante, pateticamente. Ela respirou bem fundo e voltou-se para mim.

- OK – ela disse afinal. - Jesse, isto não é nada legal.

Eu sabia. Realmente não era legal. Trancá-la no quarto, quero dizer. Eu estava me sentindo meio grosseiro pelo que acabara de fazer.

- Eu não posso... – eu disse, me aproximando até ficar frente a frente com ela. - Suzannah, não vá. Essa mulher... essa garota, a Heather, não é como os outros espíritos que você pode ter encontrado. Ela está cheia de ódio. Se puder, vai matá-la.

Eu esperava que ela entendesse. Esperava que ela ouvisse minha súplica muda para não ir. Para não se ferir. Para não morrer.

- Aí mesmo é que eu devo acabar com ela, não? Vamos lá, abra a porta. – ela respondeu, sorrindo.

Eu hesitei. Por um momento, me preparei para reabrir a porta. Mas eu tinha que ser firme. Não me movi.

- Como quiser – ela me contornou, caminhando direto para a janela. Colocou um pé no assento que o pai dela havia feito e levantou a persiana da janela. Já estava com uma perna passando sobre o peitoril quando, em um impulso, agarrei seu punho.

Ela se voltou para olhar na minha direção. Não podia me ver por causa da luz, mas eu podia vê-la. Ela estava decidida.

- Suzannah... – minha voz não passava de um sussurro.

Talvez um pouco tarde demais, percebi que ela não olhava para mim, olhava para minha mão, que ainda segurava firmemente seu punho. E então... eu a soltei. Por quê? Por que, em nome de Deus, eu a havia tocado?

Ela foi embora. E eu também.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Contive-me no mundo dos mortos pelo máximo de tempo que pude. Ela queria ficar sozinha. Deixei. Porém, agora, a preocupação por ela me trucidava. Se eu estivesse vivo, poderia morrer por pressão alta. Bom, se eu não tivesse morrido, para começo de conversa, eu não estaria tentando salvar Suzannah agora. Espera aí. Isso significava que eu era necessário para ela? Interessante. Gostei do som disso.

Não agüentei mais. Materializai-me na escola onde Suzannah estudava. Apareci atrás de algumas latas de lixo, onde estava a bicicleta que Suzannah provavelmente usou para chegar até aqui. Comecei a correr na direção do colégio. Assim que cheguei ao pátio, vi Suzannah sendo arremessada no chão.

- Levante-se - disse asperamente. Minha preocupação não me deixa ser mais educado. - Pensei que você era boa nisso!

Alguma coisa explodiu no chão próximo ao rosto de Suzannah. Era a cabeça da estátua de Juniro Serra. Levantei-a do chão e comecei a empurrá-la na direção da galeria.

Corri com ela ao meu lado e a cabeça da estátua atrás de nós. Entramos em uma sala e fechamos a porta, apoiando nosso peso nela. Agora eu estava convencido de que ela era louca. Não só Heather, Suzannah também.

- Díos! – eu exclamei, enquanto jogávamos o peso de nossas costas contra a porta, ofegantes (hey, eu posso não precisar respirar, mas são hábitos que não perdemos), como se pudéssemos impedir a passagem simplesmente com nosso peso... o que era completamente absurdo! Primeiro, pelo fato de que Heather podia atravessar paredes (apesar de não saber disso ainda); segundo, porque Suzannah era muito magra e pequena. Não parecia que ela teria força o suficiente para segurar a porta. - Você disse que era perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de si mesma. Disse também que precisava primeiro livrar-se dela. Perfeito...

Eu estava realmente preocupado que ela pudesse se machucar. Heather era louca e perigosa. Ainda assim, esse não era o melhor dos argumentos para ter vindo para cá. Comecei a vasculhar minha mente em busca de qualquer coisa que servisse.

- Cala a boca – Suzannah disse, quase me tirando de meus devaneios.

- Bafo de cadáver... – Sim! Isso devia servir! Voltei-me para olhá-la de frente. Minha respiração continuava irregular e eu percebi que, novamente, ela estava olhando para minha camisa. Certo. Ela decididamente não queria me olhar nos olhos. - Você se dá conta de que me chamou de bafo de cadáver? Magoou, hermosa – Droga! Terceira vez em menos de dois dias que eu a chamo assim! Pelo menos, ela não fala espanhol... - Magoou mesmo.

- Eu já disse... – ela ofegou quando a porta foi esmurrada pela cabeça da estátua. Honestamente, quem usa uma cabeça de estátua como arma? Que ela usasse a estátua inteira e... espera um pouco... se ela estivesse usando a estátua toda, a porta já teria sido derruba e Suzannah estaria... Felizmente, Heather acertou a porta de novo e tirou-me desses pensamentos. -... para não me chamar de hermosa!

- Pois eu também ficaria agradecido se você não fizesse comentários desabonadores a meu respeito. – retruquei.

- Olha aqui – ela parecia seriamente assustada - Esta porta não vai agüentar para sempre.

- Não – eu concordei, no exato momento em que a cabeça de metal começou a aparecer por uma fenda que se abriu na madeira. - Posso dar uma sugestão?

Eu estava muito preocupado com Suzannah. Primeiro, porque não seria cavalheiresco deixá-la lá e não adiantaria se preocupar comigo. Nada iria me acontecer. E depois, eu realmente queria que ela ficasse a salvo. Ela parecia horrorizada, olhando com os olhos arregalados para a cabeça de metal.

- Claro – ela disse, respondendo a minha pergunta.

- Corra!

Ela não hesitou nem um segundo para aceitar o conselho. Enquanto ela corria para a janela, eu estava apavorado pela idéia de não conseguir segurar a porta por tempo o suficiente. A porta chacoalhava violentamente e Suzannah abria a janela, com pressa. Porém a pressa não era o bastante. A porta sacudia tanto que eu era quase jogado para o outro lado da sala.

- Poderia andar mais rápido, POR FAVOR? – implorei para que Suzannah se apressasse.

Ela saltou pela janela. Menos de um segundo depois, eu fui arremessado com força na direção das carteiras com força. A porta se escancarou bruscamente e a cabeça da estátua zuniu sala adentro, seguida de perto pela Heather, furiosa. Eu me virei em direção a ela, com raiva também. Ela olhou para mim e suponho que ela me mataria, se pudesse.

- _Você_. – um sussurro mortal saiu por sua boca.

- Sim, eu.

Do lado de fora, no estacionamento, pude ouvir a voz suplicante de Suzannah, num sussurro apavorado:

- Jesse! Vamos, venha!

- Você está com ela!? – Agora ela estava realmente furiosa.

Por que Suzannah não ia embora?

Não consegui responder a pergunta de Heather. No exato momento em que me distraí com a voz de Suzannah, Heather arremessou a estátua em minha direção. Fui atingido na altura do estômago com força e perdi o ar. Senti, então, um forte impacto nas minhas costas. Quando dei por mim, estava preso entre a cabeça da estátua e a parede.

A raiva tomou conta de mim e eu consegui quebrar o controle de Heather sobre a estátua, arremessando-a de volta. A cabeça atingiu Heather e ela, com um grito, se desmaterializou.

Minhas costelas doíam, mas eu sabia que a dor sumiria assim que eu me desmaterializasse. Materializei-me no estacionamento, um pouco atrás de Suzannah. Como eu disse, a dor nas costelas sumira.

-Jesse!!! – ela berrou para a janela.

- Acho que já mandei você correr. – Por que diabos ela não tinha ido embora? Ela era suicida?

Ela engoliu em seco e deu meia-volta, o rosto branco como giz. Eu estava torcendo para ser efeito da luz da lua.

- Oh meu Deus! – Ela exclamou, parecendo assustada. Bom, a vida dela tinha estado em risco, acho que essa era a reação normal.

Então, sem aviso prévio, ela estava agarrando a minha camisa com as duas mãos e puxando-me mais para perto.

- Oh meu Deus. – ela repetiu. - Jesse, você está bem?

- Claro que estou. – Espera. Ela tinha estado assustada porque achou que EU pudesse me machucar? A vida DELA corre risco e ela se preocupa COMIGO? Qual é o problema dessa garota? Ela deve ter algum tipo de distúrbio de preocupação-inversa (se isso existir). Baixei meu tom de voz e perguntei, preocupado - E você, está bem?

- Eu? Estou ótima. – Ela respondeu meio desnorteada, voltando-se para olhas pelas janelas da sala em que estávamos. - Você acha que conseguimos... neutralizá-la?

- Por enquanto. – não queria assustá-la, mas não podia mentir para ela.

- E como você sabe? – Eu olhei para Suzannah e percebi que ela estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Posso ter certeza que ela nunca tinha passado por uma experiência de quase-morte como essa. - Como sabe que ela não vai atravessar aquelas paredes feito um tufão e começar a arrancar as árvores por aí e jogá-las contra nós?

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo. Heather era muito nova para saber que podia atravessar as paredes, além disso, acho que consegui mantê-la afastada por algum tempo.

- Pode estar certa que não.

- Mas como é que você sabe? – ela realmente parecia apavorada com a idéia de um novo ataque da garota psicopata morta.

- Porque não. Ela nem sabe que é capaz disto. – expliquei para ela - Ela é muito nova no ramo, Suzannah. Ainda não sabe do que é capaz.

Infelizmente parece que a minha tentativa de acalmá-la não funcionou como o esperado, porque ela começou a tremer ainda mais e largou a minha camisa, o que foi bom, porque ela estava tremendo tanto que eu estava quase tremendo também. Bem que minhas irmãs sempre diziam que eu não tinha muito tato quando se tratava de tentar acalmar as pessoas. Ela parecia realmente apavorada e começou a andar pelo estacionamento e falando com a voz tremendo de pânico.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa – ela disse. - Temos de avi­sar o padre Dominic... e também o Bryce. Meu Deus, temos de avisar ao Bryce que não venha ao colégio amanhã. Ela vai matá-lo. Vai matá-lo no exato momento em que ele puser o pé no campus...

- Suzannah – eu a chamei. Parecia que ela não parava de falar nem ao menos para respirar.

- Acho que podemos telefonar para ele. – ela continuou como se nem tivesse me ouvido. - É uma hora da manhã, mas podemos telefonar e dizer a ele... nem sei o que a gente pode dizer para ele. Talvez possamos dizer que houve uma ameaça de morte contra ele, ou alguma coisa assim. Talvez funcione. Ou então podemos mandar uma ameaça de morte. Isso mesmo! É isso aí! Podemos telefonar para a casa dele, aí eu disfarço a minha voz e digo algo do tipo "Não venha ao colégio amanhã ou poderá morrer". Talvez ele entenda. Talvez ele...

- Suzannah – E se ela entrasse em colapso? O que eu faria? Não poderia levá-la ao hospital. Os médicos não iriam me enxergar enquanto eu a levasse para dentro e ai? O que aconteceria?

- Ou então o padre Dom se encarrega! A gente faz o padre Dom telefonar para o Bryce e dizer para ele não vir ao colégio, que houve algum acidente ou coisa assim... – ela continuava a falar.

- Suzannah. – Ela se virou e eu já estava bem na frente dela. Ela parou repentinamente, quase batendo o nariz no meu peito. Agarrei os dois braços dela antes que ela pudesse recomeçar a andar.

Ela pareceu não gostar muito do contato físico repentino, o que foi irônico, pois há poucos segundos, ela é que estava agarrando minha camisa.

- Suzannah – eu disse, com a voz baixa, tomando cuidado para não assustá-la mais. Eu tinha que dar um jeito para que ela relaxasse um pouco. - Tudo bem. Não é culpa sua. Você não podia fazer nada.

Ela pareceu chocada com o que eu disse e me respondeu, com uma nota de histeria na voz:

- Eu não podia fazer nada? Você está brincando? Eu de­via ter dado um pontapé naquela garota para ela ir parar de volta no seu túmulo!

- Não – eu sacudi a cabeça. Agora eu tinha certeza que ela era suicida. - Ela a teria matado.

- Uma ova! Eu podia perfeitamente com ela. Se ela não tivesse feito aquilo com a cabeça daquele cara...

- Suzannah. – "Ela é louca! Completamente louca!" isso simplesmente não saía da minha cabeça, mas eu continuava tentando acalmá-la.

- Eu sei o que estou dizendo, Jesse. – ela disse, antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa. - Eu podia ter dado conta dela perfeitamente se ela não tivesse ficado tão enlouquecida. Aposto que se esperar só um pouqui­nho até ela se acalmar e voltar lá dentro, consigo con­vencê-la...

- Não. – Eu soltei seus braços, para depois passar meu braço pelos seus ombros e conduzi-la em direção à lixeira onde ela havia deixado a bicicleta. Permitam-me um comentário: ter seu corpo tão próximo ao meu era meio confortável. - Vamos. Vamos para casa.

- Mas e... – ela ainda estava relutante! Como pode?

- Não – eu a interrompi, apertando mais os seus ombros.

- Jesse, você não está entendendo. Este trabalho é meu. Eu tenho de...

- É uma tarefa do padre Dominic também, não? –!Díos! Completamente louca! - Deixe que daqui para frente ele cuide. Não há motivo para você ficar com toda a responsabilidade em cima dos seus ombros.

- Pois há sim. Fui eu que estraguei tudo.

- Foi você que encostou o revólver na cabeça dela e pu­xou o gatilho? – a teimosia dela em tentar resolver tudo sozinha estava me irritando. Por que ela não podia pedir ajuda? Por que não podia ver que Heather era perigosa e que a machucaria?

- Claro que não. Mas fui eu que a deixei tão furiosa. Não foi o padre Dom. Eu não vou ficar pedindo ao padre Dom que conserte as minhas besteiras. Não teria o menor sentido.

- O que não tem sentido nenhum – eu tentei ser paciente. Ela estava em choque pelo que acontecera, é a única explicação. - é alguém esperar que uma garo­ta como você entre em luta com um demônio dos infernos como...

- Ela não é um demônio dos infernos. Só está com raiva. E está com raiva porque o único cara em quem achava que podia confiar revelou-se um...

- Suzannah – será que ela tinha tido algum tipo de experiência em ser rejeitada e por isso se recusava a ver a verdade? Que Heather era mesmo perigosa? Foi quando eu olhei para ela e vi... Sangue. Eu parei de andar e percebi que, se eu não estivesse segurando Suzannah, ela teria caído no chão.

- Você está sangrando – eu disse, olhando para o punho dela.

Ela pareceu decepcionada com o comentário. Repito o que disse: !Ella es loca!

- Não estou não – ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio. Então ela olhou para baixo. Eu acompanhei seu olhar. Pequenas manchas iam surgindo no piso. À luz da lua, pareciam negras. Ela olhou em seguida para minha camisa, que estava suja de sangue onde ela havia me segurado, e pareceu horrorizada.

Ela começou a procurar de onde vinha o sangue e seu olhar encontrou seu punho. Provavelmente ela havia se cortado nos estilhaços de vidro que ainda esta­vam no parapeito da janela da sala de aula quando a pulou para fugir.

- Oh! – só isso? "oh"? - Mas que horror! Sujei a sua camisa toda... – ah, claro! Minha camisa está suja. Sangue saindo de um corte aberto de seu punho não era nada, mas uma sujeira de sangue na minha camisa era o fim do mundo!

- Não é nada. – eu enfiei a mão dentro do bolso da minha calça, onde havia um lenço que... esquece o lenço. Eu me concentrei em estancar o sangue. Passei o lenço ao redor do punho de Suzannah algumas vezes para limpar e depois o amarrei em um laço. Ela olhava para mim de uma forma realmente estranha, que eu preferi ignorar.

- Pronto – eu disse ao concluir. - Está doendo?

- Não. Obrigada.

- Não há de quê – eu levantei meu rosto do lenço e olhei para o rosto de Suzannah enquanto pensava na ironia dele, justo esse lenço, amarrado no punho de Suzannah.

- Não... – A voz dela ficou meio presa, como se ela quisesse chorar. A cada segundo que passava, eu a entendia menos. - Não, obrigada mesmo. Obrigada por ter vindo me ajudar. Mas não precisava... Quer dizer, estou feliz que você tenha vin­do. E... Bem, obrigada de novo. Só isso.

Eu fiquei completamente constrangido com o agradecimento que ela me dava que eu, honestamente, não merecia e com a forma que ela me olhava.

Eu estava ocupando seu quarto e não conseguia sair de lá. Eu devia uma para ela. Além disso, eu tinha visto Heather. Não podia deixar Suzannah sozinha com ela.

E a forma com que ela me olhava... Bem, eu esperava que ela me olhasse assim mais vezes, mesmo que não significasse nada.

- Esquece - foi tudo que eu consegui dizer, saindo dos meus devaneios - Vamos para casa.

Casa. O lugar onde nós dois morávamos agora.

Eu ficaria por lá. Não podia deixá-la sozinha, não com a Heather andando por aí, com raiva dela. Essa era uma das desculpas para continuar ao lado de Suzannah e, no momento, a única que eu queria aceitar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Enquanto caminhávamos para a casa onde nós dois agora vivemos. Eu levando a bicicleta, contra qualquer protesto que ela tivesse feito (ela estava ferida! Que tipo de homem eu seria se não a ajudasse?) e ela andando com dificuldade ao meu lado. Realmente, devia ser uma cena definitivamente estranha para quem olhasse pela janela agora, mas eu sabia que as pessoas por aqui já estariam dormindo. Eu pensava sobre o medo que tive quando vi o quão próximo eu estive de chegar tarde demais. Contive o tremor que veio com esse pensamento. Eu não queria pensar na possibilidade de Suzannah ter morrido por incapacidade minha.

Suzannah andava em silêncio, provavelmente perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Pensamentos estes que, com certeza, não me incluíam. Ao contrario dos meus, que a incluíam. Ela parecia estar pensando sobre Heather novamente. Aquilo realmente a havia apavorado. Decidi quebrar o silêncio.

- Não há no céu fúria comparável ao amor transforma­do em ódio, nem há no inferno ferocidade como a de uma mulher desprezada. – era uma citação de William Congreve, que eu havia aprendido por conta própria e que havia se provado como verdadeiro novamente, hoje à noite.

Ela olhou espantada para mim:

- Está falando por experiência própria?

Eu sorri pela pergunta. Sim, eu tinha, mas isso envolvia muita violência e não era algo que ela precisasse neste instante. Além disso, duvidava que ela quisesse ouvir a minha história longa, chata e maçante. Optei pela explicação mais fácil.

- É uma citação de William Congreve.

- Ah... – ela pareceu aceitar isso bem. - Mas, como você sabe, às vezes a mulher desprezada está cheia de razões de ficar furiosa.

- E você, está falando por experiência própria? – aquilo me surpreendera. Quem desprezaria uma garota como Suzannah?

Ela riu da minha pergunta:

- Nem de longe.

Apesar de ter esperado essa resposta, aquilo foi como uma facada. Então ela já havia sido cortejada. Ou apaixonada e correspondida. E então ela já havia tido um namorado. E então... eu não gostava de pensar em Suzannah nos braços de outro homem. Expulsei esses pensamentos da cabeça. Eu não tinha o direito de pensar nela dessa forma.

- Mas a gente não sabe o que aconteceu entre a Heather e o Bryce. – ela disse, me acordando de meus devaneios - No fundo, não sabemos. Ela podia ter muitas razões para estar ressentida.

- Ressentida com ele, acho que sim – Heather era louca e tentara machucá-la. Eu não via sentido em Suzannah tentar defendê-la, mas tive que admitir a probabilidade apontada por Suzannah. - Mas não com você. Ela não tinha direito de tentar machucá-la.

Eu estava furioso com o fato de alguém ter estado perto de machucá-la de verdade. E com o fato de Suzannah ainda defender essa garota! Quer dizer, pensando nisso agora, se eu lhe contasse como eu tinha morrido, eu quase não tinha dúvidas sobre do lado de quem ela ficaria... Eu não queria pensar que Suzannah não ficaria do meu lado. Por que, pelo ponto de vista de Suzannah, eu que seria o culpado por... deixá-la ressentida. Não gostava muito de pensar sobre isso, e não queria ficar lembrando-me de seu nome.

Quando estávamos subindo a longa ladeira coberta de cas­calho até a casa, Suzannah perguntou:

- Mas e você? Como foi mesmo que morreu?

Fiquei em silêncio. Exatamente a pergunta que eu não queria responder pelas diversas razões que estava pensando durante nossa caminhada. Ela parecia pensativa enquanto esperava minha resposta. Nós havíamos finalmente chegado e eu olhei para a casa, onde eu havia morrido.

Curvei meus lábios para baixo. Na minha mente, vi o que aconteceria se eu contasse o que aconteceu. Os pontos que eu não queria revelar e que ela insistiria em ouvir. A cara de espanto que ela faria quando eu explicasse. E, finalmente, a raiva que ela sentiria de mim quando achasse que eu era o vilão. Não gostei do que vi e não queria tornar isso real.

- Hmm... – disse Suzannah. - Sabe o que mais? Esquece. Se não quiser, não precisa me dizer...

- Não – ela parecia preocupada em ter invadido a minha privacidade. Honestamente, depois de 150 anos sem ninguém se interessar por nada que te envolve (porque hmmm... as pessoas não podem me ver), um pouco de interesse não é como se ela estivesse invadindo minha privacidade. - Tudo bem.

- É só que eu estava meio curiosa, só isso. Mas se você achar que é uma coisa muito pessoal... – ela parecia meio atrapalhada com o que estava dizendo, como se não tivesse certeza de como consertar o estrago que ela achava que fizera.

- Não, não é. – Decidi contar apenas como eu morri, e não a história que envolvia minha morte. Nós já havíamos chegado a casa. Eu em­purrei a bicicleta até o ponto onde ela deveria ficar e a recostei no muro da garagem. Eu estava no meio das sombras quando continuei falando: - Como você sabe, nem sempre esta casa foi uma casa de família.

- É mesmo?! – ela obviamente já sabia disse, mas estava se esforçando para ser uma ouvinte educada.

- Sim. – continuei explicando – Houve uma época em que era um hotel. Quer di­zer, mais uma estalagem propriamente do que um hotel.

- E você estava hospedado aqui? – eu não sabia dizer se ela estava animada com a história em si ou pelo fato de eu a estar contando.

- Sim. – Eu saí da garagem e fitei o mar, com os olhos semicerrados.

- E... Aconteceu alguma coisa quando você estava aqui?

- Sim. – Eu me virei para olhar para ela. Dentro dos seus olhos, eu pude ver curiosidade genuína. Ela estava realmente curiosa. Curiosa por mim. Depois me lembrei que não sabia como ela reagiria, que já era tarde e que ela precisava dormir. - Mas esta é uma longa história, e você deve estar muito cansada. Vá se deitar. Amanhã de manhã decidiremos o que fazer sobre a Heather.

Ela fez uma careta de decepção, fazendo um bico nos lábios, a franja caindo sobre os olhos grandes e muito verdes.

- Espera um pouco. Não vou a lugar nenhum enquanto você não acabar de contar essa história.

Eu balancei a cabeça:

- Não, já é muito tarde. Eu conto uma outra vez. – talvez.

- Puxa vida! – Ela disse com a teimosia graciosa de uma garotinha de cinco anos. - Você não pode começar uma história assim e não acabar de contá-la. Você tem de...

Comecei a rir. Ela realmente queria saber sobre a minha vida?

- Vá se deitar, Suzannah. – eu disse enquanto a empurrava suavemente para a escada. - Você já foi suficientemente assustada esta noite.

- Mas você... – ela balbuciou.

- Quem sabe outra vez... – eu insisti. Já a havia condu­zido na direção da varanda e agora ela estava no primeiro degrau.

Voltando-se para mim, enquanto eu ainda ria da sua teimosia e do fato dela querer me conhecer melhor, apesar deste ser um pensamento que eu não devia me permitir, ela perguntou:

- Você promete?

- Prometo. Boa noite, hermosa. – eu ainda estava rindo.

- Já disse para não me chamar disso – ela resmungou, enquanto subia os degraus com toda força.

Quando a porta da frente fechou-se, eu suspirei e passei as mãos no cabelo:

- Bem que eu queria, hermosa. Bem que eu queria.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Esperei alguns minutos antes de me materializar no quarto de Suzannah. Cheguei e olhei para ela, para ver se tinha percebido minha chegada. Ela já dormia tranquilamente. Olhei para o relógio. Mais de três da manhã. Ela devia estar exausta. Também, ser perseguida e quase morta por um fantasma furioso exige muito. Ou deve exigir. Não sei... Nunca tive que passar por isso.

Eu também estava cansado. Não fisicamente, pouco tive que me mover, mas estava cansado de preocupação pelo que podia ter acontecido com Suzannah.

Sentei-me no banco na janela e descansei meus pés na primeira almofada que vi e fiquei lá, observando-a dormir. Ela não dormia tão tranquilamente quanto das outras vezes que a vi durante o sono. Ela se remexia freqüentemente e resmungava coisas incompreensíveis enquanto franzia a testa delicada e curvava a boca vermelha. Senti-me impotente por não poder aninhá-la e protegê-la de seus sonhos.

O dia estava amanhecendo, ouvi os passos começarem nos outros quartos e me levantei. Dirigi-me ao banqueiro e vi que o lenço que eu usara para estancar o sangramento de Suzannah estava lá. Ela o havia lavado cuidadosamente e pendurado para secar. Ele já estava seco quando o apanhei, dobrei e guardei no bolso da calça. 'Ela não precisa ficar com isso' foi o que eu pensei.

Quando me dirigi novamente para o quarto, a mãe de Suzannah entrou no quarto, quase arrancando a porta do batente e começou a sacudir Suzannah com força. Suzannah acordou e me desmaterializei para sua escola.

Na luz do sol o estrago aparecia maior, mas não tão sombrio quanto na luz da lua e no silêncio da noite. Naquele momento, o lugar não tinha nada de silencioso. Havia vários policiais e suas viaturas. Algumas áreas estavam bloqueadas com fitas amarelas e os alunos fofocavam sobre o que podia ter acontecido. Eu ouvi alguns rumores dos professores sobre os vândalos que haviam atacado o colégio. Ri daquilo. Vândalos? A mente humana pode inventar qualquer coisa para não ter que acreditar no sobrenatural.

Dei uma volta pela escola para procurar por qualquer sinal de Heather. Nada. Ela não estava em parte alguma. Podia ser um bom sinal: ela havia ido embora para sempre. Eu duvidava. Para mim, ela estava acumulando mais forças e descansando da luta de ontem. Desmaterializei-me e fiquei vagando pelo mundo dos mortos.

}—

Tédio. Eu estava entediado e nem ao menos sabia o porquê. Quero dizer, talvez eu o soubesse. Eu estava entediado porque estava morto e não tinha muito que fazer.

Contudo, esse não era o único motivo que me entediava e sabia disso. Eu decidi abrir a caixa onde havia cautelosamente guardado certos pensamentos. Precisava analisá-los, descobrir o que realmente significavam.

Cuidadosamente, abri o selo da caixa guardada em minha mente. Pensamentos aprisionados começaram a jorrar de dentro dela junto com um único rosto. Um rosto bonito, com ar de irritação, cabelos compridos, castanhos, contornando um rosto de pele clara, com uma delicada franja escura caindo sobre olhos muito verdes. O desenho mental imperfeito do rosto se completava com um sorriso sarcástico de lábios muito vermelhos. Imperfeito, porque não se comparava ao original.

Eu sabia que estava mentindo para mim mesmo, sabia que tentar protegê-la de Heather não era o único motivo que me prendia a Suzannah e não sabia se conseguiria afastar-me dela. Amava o jeito com que olhava com irritação para mim, a cara de preocupação que fez quando perguntou se eu estava bem, a curiosidade com que me olhou quando comecei a contar minha história, o modo como ela dizia meu nome, seja com raiva ou com preocupação. Sacudi a cabeça. Desde quando eu era tão precipitado com qualquer coisa? Isso era absurdo. Como eu podia sequer me permitir pensar nela dessa forma? Eu não era ninguém! Eu estava... morto. Mesmo em meus pensamentos mais insanos enquanto a olhava, eu não conseguia enxergar universo nenhum em que ela me visse dessa forma. O que eu quero dizer é: por que ela olharia para mim duas vezes tendo consigo seu precioso Bryce? O que eu poderia oferecer à Suzannah? A família dela sequer poderia me ver. Bryce, por outro lado, estava vivo. Era perfeitamente viável como... namorado. Mesmo que ela não o escolhesse, quanto tempo demoraria até que achasse alguém? Suspirei desanimado. Não demoraria muito. Ela encontraria alguém... vivo. Estava claro que eu era um intruso em sua vida. Um intruso estúpido, um ninguém. Ela, obviamente, só havia perguntado o motivo de minha morte por educação.

Aaah!

Eu estava andando sem parar e gritava, frustrado. Realmente, quem não quer alguém tão confuso e estúpido como eu? Por que é lógico que Suzannah quer alguém tão patético, tão estúpido, tão... o que eu estou dizendo? Por que eu me atrevo a pensar que ela poderia me querer?

Querer alguém que talvez a... sacudi a cabeça, expulsando esses pensamentos. Eu não devia me permitir sonhar tão alto. Joguei todos os pensamentos de volta na caixa e a selei.

Suspirei mais uma vez, frustrado. No mesmo instante, ouvi uma risada maníaca perto de mim. Heather.

Virei-me para olhá-la. Ela estava rindo muito, como se alguém tivesse lhe contado a melhor piada do mundo. Ela gritava alguma coisa como "Ele pagou pelo que fez! E bem feito para o padre! Quem manda se meter no meio?". Materializei-me perto da casa de Suzannah, antes que ela me visse.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Por aqui já estava de noite. Essa dimensão e a dimensão dos mortos correm em tempos distintos, posso passar alguns segundos por lá e aqui vão ter passado horas. Às vezes é o inverso, ficamos por lá meia eternidade e aqui não se passou tempo nenhum. Eu estava no jardim, em frente à casa e me recostei em uma das palmeiras com os braços cruzados. Eu podia ver Suzannah descendo pela janela.

Ela saltou e deve ter percebido a minha presença, pois enquanto endireitava-se, disse:

- Tudo bem. Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara logo de saída. Você não vai dar as caras lá na Missão esta noite. Entendido? Se aparecer por lá, vai se arrepender, e não será pouco.

Eu a olhava com interesse. Se eu aparecesse eu iria me arrepender? Mas do que é que ela estava falando? Acabara de acontecer alguma coisa com o Padre e o seu querido Bryce! Era isso que eu queria dizer, mas antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa:

- Estou falando sério – ela continuou falando. - Não vai ser uma noite nada boa para fantasmas. Nada boa mesmo. De modo que se eu fosse você não dava as caras por lá.

Não pude evitar sorrir. Um sorriso sem humor, um riso nervoso pelo que acontecera e porque estava nervoso em vê-la se arriscar novamente por qualquer coisa.

- Suzannah – eu disse. - O que você está querendo? – eu daria uma chance para ela se explicar.

- Nada – ela respondeu, caminhando em direção à garagem e apanhando uma das bicicletas. - Preciso apenas acertar uma coisas.

Ela já estava colocando o capacete quando eu me aproximei.

- Com a Heather? – eu não estava acreditando!

- Isso aí. Com a Heather. Sei que as coisas saíram do controle da última vez, mas dessa vez vai ser diferente...

- Como, exatamente? – eu a interrompi.

Ela montou na bicicleta e se preparou para começar a pedalar, apertando o guidão com força.

- Tudo bem - ela disse então. - Vou te dar uma colher. Vou fazer um exorcismo.

Minha mão voou para frente, segurando a barra entre suas mãos. Apertei minha mão com firmeza e a encarei, perplexo.

- Um o quê?!

Ela engoliu em seco e continuou:

- Você não pode me ajudar – a voz dela saia fria, sem emoção alguma. - Vê se fica afastado de lá esta noite, Jesse, caso contrário poderá ser exorcizado também.

De novo, ela parecia mais preocupada comigo do que com a própria vida. Ela era, sem a menor dúvida, louca. Mas uma louca que eu... Afastei os pensamentos. Aqueles mesmos que eu havia tido durante todo o dia de hoje.

- Você perdeu o juízo. – respondi com o mesmo tom de voz sem emoção que ela usara.

- Provavelmente. – ela admitiu, desanimada.

Pelo menos disso ela tinha conhecimento.

- Ela vai matá-la. – eu insisti. Será que ela não via isso? - Não está entenden­do? É isso que ela quer. – eu estava desesperado para fazê-la mudar de idéia.

- Não. – ela respondeu. Ela tinha admitido que não tinha entendido? Ela sacudia a cabeça. - Ela não quer me matar. Primeiro ela quer matar todo mundo que é importan­te para mim. Só depois é que quer me matar.

Aaaah! Que raiva! Ela estava entrando em uma missão suicida! Como ela podia arriscar sua vida de forma tão despreocupada?

- Mas ela não vai conseguir, entendeu? – ela continuou falando. Por que ela ainda não tinha voltado para dentro de casa? - Eu vou impedi-la. Agora solte a minha bicicleta.

Sacudi a cabeça veemente.

- Não, não. Nem mesmo você seria capaz de fazer uma coisa tão idiota. – !Por favor! !Por Díos! !Cambie de idea!

- Nem mesmo eu? – ela retrucou, parecendo chateada. - Muito obrigada.

Eu ignorei o comentário. Eu tinha uma tendência de esquecer a boa educação muito bem guardada quando se tratava da segurança de Suzannah.

- O padre está sabendo disso, Suzannah? Você contou ao padre? – Ela mentiria para mim por uma coisa de tanta importância? Quero dizer, estávamos falando da VIDA tanto dela quanto a do padre.

- Hmm, claro. Ele está sabendo. Ele, hmm... vai se en­contrar comigo lá.

- O padre vai se encontrar com você? – ela mentiu. Eu precisava desmascará-la.

- Sim, claro, claro – ela disse, rindo. - Você não está pensando que eu ia tentar uma coisa dessas sozi­nha, não é mesmo? Puxa, eu não sou tão burra assim, por mais que você pense.

Relaxei o aperto na bicicleta. Eu não a achava burra, só imprudente. E mentirosa.

- Bem, se o padre vai estar lá...

- Claro, claro. Com toda certeza.

Eu joguei tudo para o alto. Apontei um dedo no nariz dela e disse firmemente:

- Você está mentindo, não está? O padre não vai estar lá coisa nenhuma. Ela o machucou, não é mesmo, hoje de manhã? – Ela fez uma cara de espanto que rapidamente escondeu. -Foi o que eu pensei. Ela o matou? – eu perguntei preocupado.

Ela balançou a cabeça com força.

- Por isso é que você está com tanta raiva. – eu continuei dizendo, pensativo. - Eu devia ter imaginado. Você está indo lá para acertar contas com ela pelo que ela fez com o padre.

- E se for isto? – a voz dela explodiu. - Ela bem que merece!

Eu abaixei o dedo e agarrei o guidão da bicicleta com as duas mãos. Sim, é verdade que ela merecia. Mas um exorcismo? Ela havia recebido um dom e iria usá-lo assim? Eu devia encarar aquilo como um dom, porque se esse dom não existisse, ela jamais estaria falando comigo agora. E sim, provavelmente não estaria tão decidida em caminhar direto para a morte. Céus! Como eu sou egoísta.

- Suzannah – tentei argumentar com ela. - Não é assim que se fazem as coisas. Não foi para isto que você recebeu este extraordinário dom, não para fazer coisas assim...

- Dom?! – ela exclamou, parecendo estar prestes a rir do comentário. - É isso aí, Jesse. Eu recebi mesmo um dom dos mais preciosos. E sabe o que mais? Estou de saco cheio. Mas estou mesmo. Eu achei que vindo para cá pode­ria começar tudo de novo. Achei que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes. E sabe o que mais? São diferentes mesmo. São muito piores!

- Suzannah... – implorei.

Ela não estava ouvindo.

- O que você acha que eu devo fazer, Jesse? Amar a Heather pelo que ela fez? Abraçar seu espírito ferido? Sinto muito, mas é impossível. Talvez o padre Dom fosse capaz, mas eu não e ele está fora da jogada, de modo que vamos fazer as coisas do meu jeito. Vou me livrar dela, e se você quer o seu próprio bem, Jesse, fica fora dessa.

Ela deu um forte tranco com a bicicleta e eu vacilei, deixando-a escapar. Ela pedalava com força ladeira abaixo, me deixando berrar sozinho para que ela parasse de ser estúpida, imprudente, louca e voltasse para casa. Pelo nervosismo, acabei falando tudo em espanhol. Estava realmente furioso com Suzannah. Como ela podia brincar com a própria vida dessa maneira? Antes de conhecer Suzannah, eu teria dado tudo para não ter morrido daquela forma, naquele dia. Agora que a conheci, agradecia mentalmente por ter tido a oportunidade de conhecê-la. E ela queria acabar com isso. Acabar com a vida preciosa e, se Deus quisesse, longa. E ela queria jogar tudo isso fora.

E eu nem ao menos podia ir atrás dela. Ela iria praticar um exorcismo. Se eu fosse atrás, eu poderia ser exorcizado junto. E então: adeus Suzannah. Não, eu não queira isso. Mas também não queria que ela se ferisse.

Comecei a andar em círculos pela rua deserta, tentando pensar em uma solução, quando ela bateu em mim como um elefante. O pequeno irmão ruivo! David! Eu já o ouvira comentar sobre o meu- perdão, quarto de Suzannah, ser assombrado. Ele acreditava que existia um fantasma na casa, não era cético em relação a isso. Era só falar com ele e... Droga! Ele não podia me ver.

Espera. Ele não podia me ver, mas eu podia tentar acordá-lo e me comunicar com ele. Ia dar trabalho, mas valeria a pena.

Entrei na casa, sem me preocupar com coisas mundanas como portas e paredes. Eu mal precisava entrar nos quartos para descobrir qual era o de David, bastava atravessar minha cabeça pela porta para ver. Em pouco, tempo achei o quarto certo.

O garoto dormia profundamente, com uma das pernas e um braço caindo fora da cama e o lençol enrolado pela outra perna. Teria sido cômico, se não fosse pela situação em que Suzannah se encontrava.

Eu descobri, com o passar dos anos, que se eu me concentrasse bastante e usasse toda minha força espiritual, eu poderia me tornar um pouco visível para aqueles que não me enxergavam e podia me comunicar com eles. Respirei fundo e o fiz. Aproximei-me do garoto e comecei a chamá-lo. Ele remexeu-se na cama, mas não acordou. Eu o sacudi um pouco e ele sentou-se esfregando os olhos. Os olhos claros dele abriram-se em espanto e sua boca se abriu num grito mudo. Eu estendi minha mão e sacudi seu ombro com alguma força. Chamei-o novamente e ele pareceu ouvir.

- David! David! – minha voz estava em pânico – Vamos! Levante-se! Você precisa ir ao colégio! Suzannah está lá e ela precisa de ajuda! Você precisa acudi-la! Chame seu irmão para te levar! Vamos! –sacudi seu ombro com mais força.

Ele pareceu ter entendido, pois saltou da cama e pegou uma camiseta no chão do quarto, vestindo-a, para logo em seguida puxar uma calça de uma das gavetas e vesti-la por cima do pijama. Ele saiu correndo do quarto enquanto calçava os tênis.

David correu em direção ao quarto de Jake e escancarou a porta. Saltou em cima da cama e começou a sacudir o irmão mais velho, em pânico.

- Jake! Jake! Levanta! A gente precisa ir ao colégio! A gente precisa encontrar a Suze! Acorda!!

Seus olhos estavam arregalados de medo enquanto gritava para Jake acordar. Este acordou meio atordoado, mas parece que entendeu o recado. Puxou as cobertas para longe e levantou da cama de um pulo. Vestiu a primeira coisa em que pôs as mãos e saiu correndo, com o irmão caçula em seu calcanhar.

Eles estavam indo! Suspirei, aliviado e larguei-me sentado na cama de Jake, ainda não totalmente relaxado. Do lado de fora, ouvi o som do motor do carro sendo ligado.

Certo, Jesse. Você fez o que podia. Agora é só esperar. A noite vai ser longa. O cansaço pelo esforço de comunicação me pegou e eu me deitei na cama, só ficando lá, inerte. Minha cabeça latejava e meu corpo inteiro doía violentamente. Eu via o quarto inteiro rodando. Desisti e fechei os olhos. E fiquei assim por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Só abri os olhos quando ouvi o barulho do carro chegando por volta das duas horas da manhã. Corri para a janela e pude ver Suzannah saindo do carro, parecendo cansada. Cansada, mas inteira. E o mais importante: viva.

Suspirei aliviado e desmaterializei-me. Na dimensão dos mortos: nada de Heather. Suzannah conseguira!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Quando eu me materializei novamente em seu quarto no dia seguinte, recostando-me em uma das vigas da cama e cruzando os braços, ela levou um susto. Até mesmo a feição assustada que ela fazia era adorável.

- Caramba! – ela exclamou, apertando uma mão contra o coração. Ela estava sentada no banco da janela e agora olhava fixamente para mim. - Você precisa mesmo ficar fazendo isto?

- Sinto muito – eu disse, sem realmente sentir muito por tê-la assustado.

- Olhe aqui – ela disse. - Se nós dois vamos continuar convivendo, por assim dizer, precisamos estabelecer certas regras. E a regra número um é que você precisa parar de fi­car me assombrando desse jeito.

- E como você sugere que eu torne minha presença conhe­cida? – eu perguntei, me divertindo com a condição que ela estava impondo. Por um segundo eu pensei que ela tentaria me expulsar novamente.

- Não sei – ela respondeu. - Você não pode sacudir umas correntes ou algo assim?

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Acho que não. E qual seria a regra número dois? – eu queria saber quais condições ela estava impondo sobre nosso convívio... pacífico.

- Regra número dois...

Ela olhou para mim e fechou a boca, parecendo incapaz de continuar a falar.

- Algo errado, mi hermosa? – perguntei, levantando a sobrancelha.

Ela continuou me encarando, parecendo incapaz de desviar o olhar. Não que eu estivesse reclamando. Como ela continuou sem falar nada, decidi perguntar algo que ficou martelando na minha cabeça durante toda noite.

- Quero te perguntar uma coisa. – eu disse.

- O quê? – ela perguntou se levantando.

- Ontem à noite, quando você me disse para não me aproximar do colégio porque ia fazer um exorcismo...

Ela olhou para mim, curiosa.

- Sim?...

- Por que me deu este aviso?

Ela riu da pergunta.

- Eu avisei porque se você fosse lá teria sido sugado como a Heather.

Essa parte eu tinha entendido perfeitamente sozinho... eu só não entendia o porquê.

- Mas não seria a melhor maneira de se livrar de mim? – esclareci minha dúvida. - Você ficaria com este quarto só para você, exatamente como quer.

- Mas isto... isto seria totalmente errado. – ela disse, parecendo horrorizada. Sorri de alívio ao ver que ela não faria tudo o que pudesse para se livrar de mim.

- Entendo. Contrário às regras? –perguntei.

- Isso mesmo.

- Quer dizer então que você não me convocou – e eu dei um passo em direção a ela, sem total controle sobre minhas palavras. - porque está começando a gostar de mim ou algo assim?

Eu estava apavorado com o que saía da minha boca, mas mantive minha máscara presa no rosto.

- Não – ela respondeu, para minha infelicidade. - Nada disso. Só estou tentan­do respeitar as regras. Que, por sinal, você violou ao acor­dar o David.

Dei mais um passo em direção a ela. Ela realmente esperava que eu a deixasse à mercê da morte?

- Eu não podia deixar de acordá-lo. – expliquei. - Você tinha dito para eu não ir até o colégio. Eu não tinha outra escolha. Se não tivesse mandado o seu irmão para ajudá-la, você agora estaria mortinha.

- Absolutamente – ela retrucou. - Eu estava com tudo perfeitamente sob controle. Eu...

- Você não estava controlando nada. – ri do esforço dela de querer parecer independente. - Você foi até lá empurrando com a barriga, sem ter planejado nada, sem...

- Eu tinha um plano – ela respondeu, furiosa, dando mais um passo em minha direção. Agora estávamos a poucos centímetros de distância e nossos narizes quase se tocavam. Pude sentir o hálito fresco dela roçando meu rosto. - Quem você pensa que é, para estar aí dizendo que eu não tinha nenhum plano? Estou acostumada a fazer isto há anos, sabia? Anos! E nun­ca precisei da ajuda de ninguém. E muito menos de alguém como você.

Eu parei de rir.

- Alguém como eu? Como assim? Do que foi mesmo que você me chamou? De caubói? – Ela não queria minha ajuda por causa das minhas origens?

- Não – ela disse. - Estou querendo dizer de alguém morto.

Certo. Isso era pior. Muito pior. Era como se ela tivesse me dado um soco no estômago. Era exatamente o que eu vinha me dizendo com certa freqüência. Substituí a máscara de gozação por uma de irritação.

- A partir de agora vamos combinar assim – ela continuou dizen­do. - A regra número dois fica sendo que você não se mete no que é meu e eu não me meto no que é seu.

- Boa – respondi, de maneira curta e grossa. Era o melhor que eu não demonstrasse nada. O que ela pensaria de mim?

- Boa. E muito obrigada.

Por que ela estava agradecendo?

- Por quê? – perguntei de má vontade.

- Por ter salvado a minha vida.

De repente, minha máscara de irritação caiu. Eu relaxei as sobrancelhas e fiquei realmente feliz. Ela apreciara meus esforços. Tinha ganho o mundo naquele momento.

Quando eu vi, meu corpo havia tomado conta da minha mente novamente e eu tinha posto minhas mãos nos ombros delicados de Suzannah.

Eu me aproximei mais um pouco.

'Impeça-me!' eu gritava, mas apenas mentalmente. Impeça-me de cometer esse erro. Antes que eu pudesse raciocinar qualquer coisa, nós ouvimos a voz da mãe de Suzannah no andar de baixo:

- Suzannah! - chamou ela. - Suzinha, sou eu, estou em casa!

Nós olhamos para a porta, olhamos um para o outro e eu a soltei. No momento em que ela abriu a porta, eu desapareci.

E eu estava feliz. Feliz como nunca estive. Porque apesar de querer que ela me impedisse de tocá-la, mau lado mais egoísta não o queria. E ela não o havia feito. Sentia meu peito esquentando, como se meu coração estivesse batendo a mil por hora. E, de certa forma, estava, pois eu tinha um novo Sol para olhar. Um Sol com a letra S.


	11. Agradecimentos

Eu quero agradecer pelo apoio dos leitores da comunidade A Mediadora

./Main#?cmm=1043373

Sem vocês, este trabalho jamais estaria pronto!

E um agradecimento especial à minha Beta que me ajudou a corrigir os erros da minha fic, cklovewinter!


End file.
